Kasumi's Grand Adventure
by COSMOLOID
Summary: So, what do you get when you mix a new Vocaloid, existing Vocaloids, and a few crazy Utauloids together? Chaos, that's what! Read on to find out how poor Kasumi deals with all of this madness, and hope she survives! Rating and main character tags subject to change in the future.


Hi everyone! This is COSMOLOID here and I just want to say thank you for reading my first Fanfic! Anyway, this story is going to be centered on my VOCALOID derivative, Cosmoloid, or Kasumi (カスミ). Anyway, please enjoy! :D

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own VOCALOID or UTAU. If I did, Mikuo-san would definitely be an official VOCALOID.**

* * *

An alarm clock blared at seven in the morning. Beside the device, a young girl with long orange hair lay snoring blissfully. She only woke up due to her cell phone ringing. The girl answered quickly, as if it was a reflex.

"H-Hello…?" She answered, wincing at the raspy sound of her voice.

"Kasumi-chan, please wake up. I know your alarm clock didn't wake you." Another girl stated on the other end of the phone, with an all-knowing tone in her voice. Kasumi recognized the voice instantly. It was Momone Momo, her best friend since kindergarten.

"Hey, Momo-chii… how did you realize that my alarm clock didn't wake me up…?" Kasumi replied, after getting out of her bed. "A-are you stalking me or something, Pinku?" she added, just to hear the rosette girl's reaction. She knew that Momo didn't like to be called Pinku. A tap on her shoulder caused her to freeze.

"Actually, yes. Well that and I could hear your alarm on my end of the phone. Now get ready before I go nanny-mode on you. And count your blessings. I could easily wipe you out for calling me Pinku." Momo said in her most serious voice.

Poor Momo didn't even get to blink before Kasumi rocketed toward the washroom, shouting about crazy cleaning utensils. "That girl sure is weird." Momo stated in complete awe.

* * *

After shutting and locking the door behind her, Kasumi started to undress. After she was done, she started the shower without even waiting for it to get warm. That was a huge mistake. "Kyaaaaa…!" She screamed, and it didn't help that Momo broke her door down. She just screamed even louder.

"What's wrong with you? You know not to practice World is Mine after what happened last time!" Momo shouted worriedly.

Kasumi whipped her head around the shower curtain just to glare at the pink haired maid.

"I was **not** practicing World is Mine. The water was simply too cold!" Kasumi ground out.

Momo giggled furiously. Her best friend sure was an idiot sometimes. "Well, wait for it to warm up, Kasumi-chan. We've been over this countless times."

Kasumi was about to answer before a knock sounded at her door. "Momo-chii, could you please answer that…? I'm not done with my shower yet." Kasumi asked sweetly, knowing the pinkette couldn't say no when she asked like that.

Momo blushed lightly and did as asked without a single word.

* * *

When Momo answered the door, she almost passed out, she turned so red. Standing in front of her, with nothing but a tight, dark blue speedo on, was none other than Shion Kaito, the city's notorious chronic pervert.

"Yo, Momo-chan! Is Kasumi-chan here?" Kaito asked, all while getting closer and closer to the poor pinkette.

"N-no, Kaito-san… I-I mean, she is… but…." Momo stuttered out, turning even redder, if that was even possible.

"Great! Thank you, Momo-chan!" Kaito practically shouted in his happiness.

"W-wait…..! I don't think she's…" Momo was cut off by a high pitched scream followed by a loud thud. The girl ran quickly to the bathroom, and what she saw definitely did not surprise her.

* * *

Kasumi was stomping on Kaito, who had a large nosebleed from staring at her panties. "P-Please….! Give those back!" Kasumi shouted embarrassedly, turning a rosy shade of pink.

"No, no, no! I must have them!" Kaito said while having a fangasm while holding the orange and white striped undergarments. "Momo-chii! Help me! Kasumi shouted angrily.

An hour later, Kaito was seated in a large, pink fluffy chair while his cheek was being bandaged by Momo. "If you weren't such a pervert, Kaito-san, maybe a girl would actually speak to you without saying 'get away from me, you effing creep'…." Momo said softly, as if she was talking to a small child, which, after examining Kaito through his actions and speech patterns, she pretty much was.

"But… I was curious, Peachy-chan….!" Kaito spoke quite loudly. The pink haired girl mentally cursed Kaito for her newly acquired nickname. Before she could retort, however, Kasumi came walking out of her room dressed in her usual attire: a yellow tee, a short blue mini-skirt, a beaded bracelet on her right wrist that was predominantly sky blue, pale yellow stockings, a pair of simple flats, and a large pale yellow bow on her head. "Kaito-baka." Kasumi started. At the tone in her voice, Kaito gulped. "Y-Yes, Kasumi-chan….?" Kaito stammered. "I will forgive you if you fix my bathroom door. It seems Pinku over there only seems to know how to destroy things." She stated with a teasing gleam in her pale blue eyes. "O-okay…" Kaito replied, hanging his head, while Momo gave the orangette a weak death glare.

* * *

After Kaito finally fixed the door, Kasumi was getting ready to leave with Momo to go to the mall. There was no way in hell she would leave Kaito alone in her house where her panties were unprotected. But before she could open the door, a familiar teal-haired girl popped up and knocked politely. Kasumi quickly answered the door with a huge smile on her face. The only time Miku came to her house was when she had really good news. "What is it, Miku-chii?" Kasumi tried her best to sound indifferent, but Miku could tell she was just as excited as she was. "Great news, Kasumi-chan!" Miku jumped up and down excitedly, her twin tails bouncing uncontrollably behind her. "Oh, really?" Kasumi replied, sincerely puzzled about what the tealette was about to tell her. "Yes! Crypton really liked that cover song you did of Stargazer! They want to sign you to their label, which means you'll be leaving here to come live with me and all of the rest of the Vocaloids and Utauloids! Isn't that great?" Miku shouted with joy. Everyone's eardrums almost busted as Kasumi screamed alongside Miku with uncontained happiness.

"No way! I completely forgot that I auditioned to Crypton!" Kasumi yelled happily. This was going to be a new beginning for her, as well as all of the other people she was going to be working with in the nearby future.

…I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I have a lot of improvement to do, so please be gentle when reviewing, okay?

Until next time!

~COSMOLOID


End file.
